


Love is Blind

by Daughter_Leilani



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Leilani/pseuds/Daughter_Leilani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women conspire to deliver a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

Sekaya pushed him to the center of the room. It was sparsely decorated, really. A couch, a small table and chairs, a fireplace, and a doorway leading to a bedroom and bath. She had led him to this small cabin in the regenerated forests of his home world. In the twilight, the crickets chirped around the pond outside the open double patio doors. The small living space was covered in candles and soft piano music was playing in the background. It was a perfect place of serenity. Except she hadn’t told him why they were here.

“Sekaya, what is going on?” he laughed.

“Chakotay, this is your birthday present. Some time alone with nature to enjoy having your feet on solid ground. Now, turn around,” she smiled.

He turned his back to his sister and he was shocked when she placed a blindfold over his eyes and tied it securely. He reached up to touch it and she batted his hands back down.

“A blindfold? Too late, little sister, I saw the cabin already,” he teased.

“No, the blindfold is for the rest of your present. Enjoy your evening, Brother. I will talk to you in a few days.”

The door closed behind him and he called out for her. When she didn’t reply he assumed she had left. What was up with the blindfold? He reached up to remove it when he heard another door open. This one came from a different direction, the bedroom maybe? His hands froze mid motion, the blindfold still covering his eyes.

“Hello?” he called out. “Who’s there?”

He heard a rustle of fabric as whomever entered the room moved closer to him. He wasn’t afraid as he knew his sister would never leave him in harm’s way. Slim female hands grabbed his wrists, frozen in mid air on their way to remove his blindfold, and dragged them back down to his sides. She pressed them firmly into his sides, silently indicating that was where they should stay.

With his eyes covered, his other senses went into overdrive. He was increasingly aware of how close she was to him, how she smelled, the sounds of her rustling as she circled his form. He kept his head turned toward toward her as much as he could, twisting his neck around as she moved behind him. He felt her fingers caress his hands and slide up over his forearms. They continued up and around his shoulders, down his back, and over his rear. He jumped.

“Hey, wait a minute,” he said, twisting away from her.

“Shhhhh,” she whispered in his ear.

He could tell from the angle of the sound that she was shorter than him. By a least of few inches. Her scent was also vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place it. She moved away from him again and the rustling got louder for a moment before all was quiet.

She had stepped around to his front again. She started the same stroking motions as she had done before, starting at his hands and running her fingers along his arms and down his chest. As she reached his waist, she started tugging his shirt from his trousers. He reached for her hands to stop her again. His wrists were quickly grabbed and thrust back to his sides. The pressure she placed on his arms was more firm than the last time. ‘Stay put.’ He got the message this time, loud and clear.

Her fingers went back to his shirt, working the buttons open from the bottom up. She ran her hands along his stomach and his chest and pushed the shirt panels aside and down his arms. The sound of his shirt hitting the floor seemed to echo among the sounds of the crickets drifting in from the open doors. 

The hands moved back to his trousers, and she unbuckled his belt and open his fly. He couldn’t help but harden at this intimate experience. He was completely at this woman’s mercy and he didn’t even know who she was. It was the most erotic thing he had done in a very long time. Trusting his sister not to lead him where he shouldn’t be led, he decided to enjoy the evening with this mysterious woman. It was obvious he was to be kept in the dark, so to speak. In his mind, that meant she could be whomever he wanted her to be. This was his birthday after all. So in his mind, the woman sliding his trousers to the floor was Kathryn Janeway. A soft moan escaped his lips.

She gently lifted his left foot, then his right, to remove the trousers and his shoes from around his feet. He was now standing in the middle of the room, still blindfolded, in only his boxers and a pair of socks. What a sight he must be. 

The woman ran a single finger up his calf and his thigh. It trailed slowly up the front of the boxers and circled him through the material. It had been so long since anyone had touched him, his penis was already twitching in anticipation. He gasped as she palmed his throbbing member through the shorts. She brushed close against him. The rustling sounds had stopped while she was moving and he realized that she must have removed some of her clothing as well.

Rough material from her bra tickled his nipples. She must have noticed his reaction because she started to gently brush her breasts against his chest, side to side. The feeling was intense. To feel these things, but not to see what was actually happening sent his brain into overload. It was getting harder to keep his hands at his sides.

Her mouth touched the underside of his jaw and her tongue darted out to lick a line from his chin down his throat to his collarbone. She planted dozens of tiny nips and kisses along each side, all the while never removing her hand from his shorts. His fingers twitched fighting against his mind ordering them to stay still. Her talented tongue kept moving downward on his body, licking his nipples and down to his navel. When she reached the waistband of his shorts, her hand left the front of him and joined its mate in hooking under the material and sliding his boxers down his thighs.

He gasped as the cool air hit his overheated skin for the first time. She dragged the shorts down and away from his feet. Her hands ran back up the front of his body once again, both sets of fingers encircling his erection briefly on their way back up to his chest. He was already so close to losing control and she had barely touched him. His senses were driving him crazy and his breathing was getting erratic.

Her palms flattened against his chest and she started walking him backwards. The backs of his calves bumped into something and he fell backwards into one of the dining table chairs. It was padded but without arms. She pressed his arms to the sides of the chair, wrapping his fingers around the back legs. Her meaning was clear and he held on tightly.

She pressed his knees apart and settled between them. He could feel the naked skin of her waist against his inner thighs. She started a trail of kisses behind his left ear and left open mouthed butterflies down his chest and stomach until she buried her nose in his groin.

He shuddered as her fingers deftly worked along the heavy length of him. It was so hard not to remove his hands from the chair. She licked from the very base of him up and around the swollen head before lapping her tongue at the weeping opening. His entire body tensed and he gulped in a deep breath of air as he tried to keep still. He felt her smile as she kissed along each side of his throbbing groin. She ran her hands along his thighs a few times to allow him to regain some control. Then without warning, she enveloped him fully in her warm mouth.

“Spirits!” he whispered, thrusting slightly into her mouth. “That feels so good…”

Her hands joined her mouth and she expertly worked him. Combining pressure with her fingers and suction with her mouth, she drove him higher and faster. He felt the coil of his insides tighten to the point of breaking. With a final guttural sound, he came into her hot mouth and she drank him dry. He sagged back against the backrest and his arms fell away from the death grip he had on the chair legs.

She gently pressed his knees back together and straddled his lap. She grasped his hands and placed them on her hips. He could feel slightly rough material in a thin strap along her pelvis. Lace panties.

She ran her hands up his chest and rested them where his neck met his shoulders.

“That was amazing,” he whispered.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth for the first time. A gentle kiss of love. She opened her mouth slightly and he took the invitation to sweep his tongue in to duel with hers. He sighed as she pulled away.

She ran her hands up the back of his neck and into his hair. His nostrils flared as she got so close to him. She pressed fully against his front and leaned close to his ear.

“Happy birthday, Chakotay,” she husked, as she released the blindfold.

It fell away to the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. His Kathryn, sitting astride him wearing black lacy panties and a matching bra, complete with black thigh high stockings. She oozed sex appeal. She started to drop the blindfold beside them. He grabbed her hand and took the material from her delicate fingers.

“M’lady, you are far overdressed, yet still missing an accessory.” He stretched the blindfold between his hands. “Your turn.”

She arched a delicate brow. He grinned in return and settled his hands under her thighs. Lifting her with him as he stood, he carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing anything other than PG-13. It was harder to write than I thought. Thanks to KJ115 for the beta.


End file.
